Secrets of a Hayden
by TheSilentType1988
Summary: One year after graduation. Only one person knows where Rory is can he bring her home and set things right? AU. R&R Please. NOW Complete!
1. Pleas and Questions

**Secrets of a Hayden**

**Pleas and Questions**

AN:This is my first story so be honest, but not to mean! Sorry the chapter is so short I will do better next time. I do not own Gilmore Girls.

Finn Morgan rolled and looked at his clock, who in the hell is calling me at 3 am? "Hello?" Finn barked into his phone. "Finn?" he heard the scared voice ask. Of course it's her he thought. "Rory do you know what time it is?" He asked exhausted. "Finn please, I'm scared, and tired of being alone." Finn listened to the plea behind the words. He knew what she wanted. She wanted him to go to Stars Hollow, to Jess, and pick their baby (that she had asked him not to visit out of fear of everyone finding out) and come be with her. "Love, you wouldn't be alone if you came home. Please Rory..."

"No!" she cut him off panic in her voice she knew the questions that would get heaped upon her. She knew her mother had been hurt when she disappeared but she had felt like she had no choice. But her worst fear was Logan and what he would do to her. "Do you know what he will do to me, to her , to us? Finn he threatened to kill you! I can't lose you or her." Rory's voice turned soft as she spoke the last sentence. Finn sighed she was being over dramatic as she was prone to do. "There's nothing he can do Love. Do you honestly think that you mom or dad would let anything happen to you, or there grand baby once they know that they have one?" "That doesn't matter Finn, you didn't see him while Paris and I were packing up my stuff from the apartment. He was crazy, if Paris hadn't been there I don't know what I would have done." The thought of Logan hurting her or his daughter made Finn see red, he made a silent promise to himself to protect them. Her voice cut through his thoughts, "Has he even called or checked in with you?" He debated whether to lie or tell her the truth, "No he hasn't"

Today wasn't the best day for Logan Huntzberger, he had a nagging feeling that his life was about to be turned upside down. "Logan? Logan! Man where were you? Seem like everytime we com to the pub now you sit and stare into space." Logan knew that to be true, because everytime he was here he thought of the first time he'd met Rory. It was also the same night he met Paris, one was better than the other to say the least.

_"Wow mate that was terrific." Logan heard Finn say. "No my dear aussie friend it was almost life changing!" Logan commented back. He stopped inside the door, just short of running into a brunette with startling blue eyes and a blonde that seemed to want to rip everyone's head off. "Watch it playboy!" The blonde said in a way that made him want to hide under a table. "PARIS! It was an accident. Sorry she's a little high strung. My name is Rory and you are?" She asked. "Logan, Logan Huntzberger." "Oh great. Not only were we almost flattened by a blonde headed playboy who thinks hes a god, he happens to have a name which makes him think he's a god." Again this from the Paris. "Well Logan I think she has your status pinned. Now if you will excuse us we have more drinking to do!" "Finn you always have drinking to do." Logan laughed, "You guys go on ahead I will be there in a second." He turned to Rory, "I'm sorry I almost ran you over, do you want to have coffee sometime?" "Sure", Rory said with a soft smile. "Good see you around then"_

Logan didn't know how to explain to Colin what was bothering him. "Do you feel like something big is gonna happen? Something that may potentially mess with the balance of all this?" Logan asked. Colin looked like he had grown three heads, "Huntzberger, what happened to you? You've been different over the past year. I was avoiding this till it was need to know, and it seems like now it is." Colin explained. Now it was Logan's turn to be confused. "Logan, what happened between you, Rory and Finn at Rory's graduation?"


	2. Explanations

**Explanations**

**AN: Hey guys. Thanks for reading my stories. Hope this next chapter helps you understand some of whats going on. Enjoy and review. I do not own Gilmore Girls.**

"What do you mean what happened. She sat for in a chair for a while, they called her name, she walked up onto the stage got her diploma and then waited for the end of the ceremony then celebrated. Man were you drunk during the ceremony?" Logan asked avoiding looking Colin in the eyes. "Damn it Logan I mean when Rory and Finn asked to talk to you." Colin said exasperated, "I know something happened because you haven't spoken to Finn since then. I don't know if you've spoken to Rory I don't think any of us have." Logan was thinking to himself I know one person who has not that I care, Logan sighed. "Do you remember that fight Rory and I had bout a month before her graduation?" "Yea, I had called Steph she said she was comforting Rory and didn't want to leave but did anyway when I begged. When she got to my place she said Rory was really messed up but that she had company I figured it was Paris. It wasn't Paris was it?" Colin asked but he really didn't want to hear what he was sure was coming. "No it wasn't Paris, it was Finn. They had been drinking and well neither one had any sense about them or so that's what I was told. But that wasn't the worst part that I could have forgiven. They told me she was pregnant and that they had fallen in love with each other." Colin couldn't believe what he was hearing, but he still had to ask, " Do you know where she is, where the baby is?" "No" Logan stated simply. Not that he much cared any way at least, he tried not to. "I may not like how she did me but I don't wish her any ill will Colin. That's not the type of man I am."

**RFRFRFRFRFR**

"Finn!" Steph called out as she walked into his apartment, the crazy Australian was always leaving his door unlocked. He poked his head out of his kitchen "In here." She stormed into his kitchen and started talking a mile a minute, he finally grabbed her shoulders, "Kitten if you want me to understand any of that you are going to have to slow down." Steph who was still a little mad turned to him. "Where is Rory? Why have none of us heard from her and why can't I get you and Logan in the same place at the same time?"

Finn sighed to himself, he had known this was coming. He was actually surprised it had taken Steph this long, She never had been a patient person. "Finn Morgan if you don't start talking I am going to tear Stars Hollow apart looking for Rory. If I can't find her there I will start in on Hartford." Finn knew he was gonna have to tell her now. He couldn't risk her going to Stars Hollow and finding the little girl with his skin and her eyes, so he started talking.

"Do you remember the fight that Rory and Logan had? The one where she came over to my apartment and you were there, where we tried comforting her?." Steph nodded " I remember Colin called me. I didnt want to leave her like that all messed up." Finn continued, "Well she stayed, and we continued to drink and as the night progressed we lost our inhibitions." He let that sink in. As what he had said sunk she turned to him and in a quiet shocked voice asked "You slept with her?" Finn looked at her, "Yes I did and she got pregnant. We found out two weeks before her graduation. She had the baby in Stars Hollow and she is with her god father Jess."

Finn had the thought that Steph was gonna explode. "Are you telling me that Rory had your baby and Logan knows? That you haven't seen Rory or the baby for a year? Finn I never thought you to be the kind of man to run away from your problems, but apparently I was wrong." At that Finn bristled with anger, "I know where Rory is I talk to her almost daily. She asked me not to go see our daughter because she is afraid of everyone finding out. But mostly she is afraid of what Logan would do if he knew where the baby was. Don't doubt for a minute that I am not taking care of my child Stephanie." At her full first name she paused she'd never in her life heard Finn use her whole name like that. "I'm not even sure if Logan knows she had the baby. I love Rory and I want her and my daughter home. I want to be a family. I need help getting her home Steph. Can you help me?" Steph looks at him shocked. Where was our loving aussie playboy?

**AN: Hope this one was better. Hope some of the questions were answered. If you have any questions feel free to ask.**


	3. Will you help me?

**Will You Help Me?**

**AN: Thank you for the reviews I'm grateful for the tips and the encouragement. I will try to do some personal thanks on the next chapter. These seem so much longer in the notebook .**

Steph looked at Finn, "Of course I will help you, where is she?" "Somewhere in Connecticut. I don't know, I don't think she ever left Hartford." Finn had always wondered but had never looked because he knew she needed time. "I'll find her Finn just give me her number." As Finn gives Steph Rory's number he feels twinges of guilt, he knows she will see it as some kind of betrayal. Steph looks at Finn shocked, "Is this really her number? Finn I know where she is!"

Rory looks at the ringing phone with an uneasy feeling, "Ya know caller ID would be great right now." But seeing as she had her cell turned off to avoid everyone she didn't have that luxury. She felt her hand shaking as she answered, the panic building as she hears a voice that is decidedly not Finns on the other end. "Hello" Rory's voice shook. "Rory is that you? Where are you? We miss you and want you home." She could hear the plea in Steph's voice. "How did you get this number? Only one person had it!" Her voice trailed off as she realized the obvious. Finn, that bastard. He had given it to her. "Don't be angry with him Rory. He did it because he wanted me to help bring you home." Rory was devising a way to disappear again, but what she picked up next stopped her.

She heard the end of Steph's rant she had been ignoring, "...your mom and dad are worried too. Colin is freaking, and Finn, well, he looks like a zombie Rory. Don't you miss us and your little girl what about her?" Steph heard Rory's sharp intake of breath. "I'm sorry Rory, but you need to get your daughter and come home. If you don't I am coming after you. See you may ave fooled Finn, but I recognize the number. I know where you are." Rory knew Steph would do it, and she really didn't want to explain why a crazed blonde was storming her private condo to the security. She knew he time was up it was time to face the music.

"Fine" That was all Steph heard was all she needed to hear. "Give me two hours and will be there to get you." Rory heard her hang up, and what she said registered. "We?!"


	4. Memories

**Memories**

_**AN: Sorry this chapter took so long, I got stuck on how to give the back story, and my little boy had a touch of flu. This chapter is all kind a flashback that shows how she got where she is. It's kinda long, thought about making it two chapters but I couldn't find a good place to. Hope this helps and I will try to get the chapters out faster. Enjoy and Review.**_

Rory was nervous as she waited so she let her mind drift back to what had found her where she was today.

***

Rory was sitting in the living room, having just finished a paper on for one of her classes, watching Logan working on his computer. She was marveling at how she had come to love him over the last two years, even though they hadn't talked about love or traded the sentiment, she knew she wanted to tell him."Logan, I love you."

Logan's head snapped up he wasn't sure he had heard her right. He was praying he hadn't. "what did you say?"

"I said I love you." She was confused. Didn't he love her? It had been two years, maybe she was wrong to just blurt it out like that. She remembered how she'd felt after Dean had told her he loved her.

"Love, Ace? Are you sure?" Logan was desperatly clinging to the hope that she hadn't meant it.

"Yes, what's wrong Logan? You look sick." Rory was confused by how withdrawn he seemed.

"Rory I can't tell you that I love you, it would be a lie." Logan hadn't meant for it to sound harsh but even to his ears it had been cruel and he could see the pain in her eyes.

"A lie Logan." It wasn't really a question. "A LIE!" Logan flinched at her shriek.

"Rory let me explain, please. There are reasons and things I haven't told you..."Logan tried to say but was interrupted.

"No Logan I have to get out of here." Rory brushed past him and left the apartment headed to Finn's where she wouldn't have to doubt there friendship. They had met the same night as here and Logan but hadn't really started hanging out until she had been going with Logan for a few weeks. She had found Finn easy to talk to and whenever he was around she had always felt drawn to him but had blown it off as the magnetism that drew everyone in. Although recently she had started to doubt that. Her thoughts drifted back to what Logan had told her. How could he say that. Two years and he wasn't able to love her?Why? What had she done wrong? She reached Finn's door and heard a female voice filter through. Great he had company, she might have to come back later although she really needed him now. She knocked on the door, hoping that maybe it was Steph or Rose.

Finn answered the door saw that it was Rory. "Hey Love! Nice of you to join the party."

"Finn who is it?" Steph asked from another room turning down whatever she had put on so she could here his answer.

"It's beautiful Reporter Girl." Finn laughed his answer.

Steph was confused, "Rory?" She questioned.

"Do we know anyone else with the nickname Reporter Girl, Kitten?" Finn asked rolling his eyes.

"No need to be a smart ass Finn" Steph quipped as ahe came around the corner. One look at Rory and she know something was wrong. "Rory what happened?" That was all it took for the tears to well up in Rory's eyes.

"Logan doesn't love me." She collapsed into Steph's outstretched arms and started crying.

"Oh no female tears. This calls for alcohol." Finn stated. Although with Finn most things called for alcohol.

"Rory calm down and give me the details. What do you mean Logan doesn't love you?"

"We were in the living room just working on some stuff. I was thinking about how much I had come to love him over the last two years and how I wanted to tell him. I sort of just blurted it out. He seemed tense and said that he couldn't say it back because of certain reasons and things he hadn't told me. He said if he said it, it would have been a lie. What did I do wrong Steph?" She took a drink of the scotch that Finn had set in front of her. It burned going down and she took comfort in the warmth it left behind.

Both Finn and Steph were shocked. Steph was the first to speak, "He said that to you?" She shared a knowing look with Finn. They had both knew about Logan sleeping with another girl while his father had pulled him into another stupid weekend with some company partners but hadn't told Rory because she was already have trouble at home. By the time that it was resolved at home they hadn't seen much point in bringing it back up. Looking at her now with her eyes blood shot from crying and the tear stains on her cheeks Steph felt bad.

"I say he's an idiot. He should have been lucky you look twice at him after that night in the pub. Always thought you were to good for him." Finn's look was serious. Steph shot him with a warning look that Rory didn't see.

"Finn I really don't see how that's helping." Steph was getting ready to say more when her cell rang. "Colin. Hey"

"Hey Steph, I need your help with this paper think you could come help me?"

"I'm kinda busy right now. Can it wait?" Steph looked over at Rory who looked like hell warmed over, but was giving her the ok to go.

"It really can't Steph,please I will make it up to you." Colin begged.

Even thought Rory was giving her the ok she really wanted to make sure so she asked Rory. "Will you be ok here with Finn?" Steph didn't want Finn making this a bigger mess than it already was. It wasn't Rory who answered but rather Finn.

"She will be fine. I can handle this part as long as there is no more tears. But if there is I always have more alcohol." He had read between the lines of her question and knew she thought he would tell Rory. Sabotage wasn't his style. Sure he wanted Rory but he wanted her to want him too.

Steph was talking into her phone again, "I'm on my way Colin." She hung up and turned to Rory, "Call if you need me. Finn behave." her voice full of masked warning.

"I will do my best." Finn was tired of her constant reminders that Rory was "Logan's girl"

After Steph had left he looked at Rory who was drinking straight from the bottle now, and asked "Want me to go kick his ass?" He knew she would say no.

"No", She sighed. "I just want to drink myself till I stop thinking about him. Is this why you drink all the time Finn? To hide pain or just avoid it?" She took another long swallow relishing in the burn. He noticed that she had already down half a bottle it had been a new bottle. He thought she had had enough and took the bottle.

"Thats enough Love." Rory looked at him with tears in her eyes and with out thinking stood up on her toes and kissed him. He froze shocked by her actions. Hadn't he wanted this? Been waiting two years for this exact thing to happen? He pulled back. "Rory what about Logan?"

"I don't think I care anymore Finn. For to long I have waited for him and stayed by him through all his crap. Even though most of the times were good I always had a voice nagging me about what he's doing when he's not with me." Finn wasn't sure how much Rory knew but he couldn't tell himself to prove her suspicions. He still wanted to be sure she wanted this, he didn't think he could handle her regret in the morning if she changed her mind.

"Are you sure Rory? I don't want this to be construed as me taking advantage of you." She had to laugh he thought she would change her mind. Was the boy blind?

"I just want to know what it would feel like. With you. So yes Finn, I'm sure." With that being said Rory kissed him. Starting with gentle barely there kissed that took on a deeper intensity and need. She asked permission to deepen the kiss by nipping at his bottom lip. Finn granted her this with a hundred thoughts on why he should stop running through his head.

"This is wrong." He thought to himself but he couldn't bring himself to stop. He just let the night take them and there actions into its darkness.

The sun streaming through the window woke Rory. She laid there her head pounding and looked around and realized she wasn't in her room. "Where am I?" she thought. She went to sit up and became very aware of the fact she was wearing nothing and the deeply tanned arm around her waist was not Logan's. She slipped out from under Finn's arm and sat on the edge of the bed as last night came rushing back. She had slept with Finn. She didn't remember a lot and she had the scotch to thank for that but she did remember Finn being worried about taking advantage of her. She had a small smile for that fact. Her smile suddenly disappeared she couldn't remember if protection had been used. She found her clothes got dressed and called Steph to come pick her up.

"So you stayed at Finn's last night?" Steph questioned as soon as she was in the car.

"Yea we talked, with lots of alcohol of course, now I have a massive hang over." She left off the part where she had slept with their best friend. She really hoped that they had been smart about it. Guess she would find out soon.

Two weeks went by she had moved out of Logan's place and in with Steph. She didnt see Logan and when she did he was always short with her and they were both tense. She was certain that they were over although neither had officially said it. She had been super busy with all the end of year stuff and of course graduation. She had been so out of touch with time that she was shocked when she looked at the calendar and realized she was a week late.

Although she hoped it was the stress from all she had going she had a feeling this was not the case, but she had to be sure. She drove to the drugstore closest to the campus and picked up a pregnancy test. After her afternoon class she took it into the bathroom and took it. After waiting the five agonizing minutes she read the test. "No" she thought. Then she grabbed the test and ran to Finn's. Once she got there she started pounding in the door knowing how hard it was to wake him.

"There's no need to beat the door down." he grumbled at whoever was on the other side of the door. He hoped it wasn't Logan he had been avoiding his friend for the last two weeks. He was surprised to see Rory standing there breathing hard like she had just run a marathon. "What's wrong Love?" he asked she didn't look very healthy, kinda green actually. "Did Logan find out? Did he hurt you?" That thought made his blood run cold. He was not prepared for what came next.

"No I'm fine we don't really talk much. Finn, I'm pregnant." It was Finn's turn to turn green.

"Excuse me? Did you just say pregnant?" He chocked on that last word.

"I did. We are gonna have to tell Logan now." She'd been hoping she could get through graduation and then go on with her life avoiding Logan altogether.

Finn looked at Rory like she had grown an extra appendage, "He's not going to be happy. If fact he may very well kill me." Finn had seen Logan angry before it wasn't pretty. He really didn't want Rory watching as he was beat bloody. "When do we tell him then?"

"After my graduation." That gave them both enough time to get their heads around the fact they were gonna be parents.

**Two months later**

After barely seeing Logan in two months, she was surprised to see him at her graduation. "Hi Logan. How are things lately?" She was nervous because she knew what she was gonna tell him was going to do irreparable damage to a friendship. Finn came up to her and hugged her, she lingered there a second longer than a friend would and Logan noticed.

"So Reporter Girl, how does it feel to be free?"

"Scary but good." She could feel Logan's questioning eyes boring their way into her. Her eyes met Finn's and she knew he wanted to get this over with. "Logan, Finn and I need to tell you something. After the fight..." She stopped to take a breath, " After the fight I ended up at Finn's, we had some to drink and we ended up sleeping together. She could see Logan getting angry, "Logan I'm pregnant and it's Finn's. I'm sorry." She had tears in her eyes as she finished.

Logan was seething. How could they do this to him? But then again he hadn't exactly been faithful to Rory. " Sorry? Rory you slept with my best friend, after you tell me you love me. Finn, man, she was my girlfriend. I knew you liked her Finn but this was low."

"Logan stop it was a mutual decision." Even as she said this she knew she was gonna disappear for a while maybe with her out of the picture they could get past this.

"Well I hope you are happy together. I hope she was worth it Finn." With that Logan turned and walked away and didn't look back. Rory turned to Finn tears in her eyes.

"I'm having the baby in Stars Hollow. I don't want anyone to know. I need time Finn, this was too much. I will keep you informed about me and the baby. Don't tell anyone Finn I just want to disappear." She was crying now. Knowing that she was taking this baby out of Finns life and Finn out of her life. Finn however wouldn't let her off that easy.

"What about Lorelai and Christoper? Won't they see you Stars Hollow is a small place. What about the baby how are you going to take care of it?" Finn was angry. She was taking his child and she was taking their chance at family. Lord knew when she would be back.

"I will take care of it." She knew who she was gonna ask for help she just hoped he would help her.

"Fine but one day you will have to come back to this world." Rory knew this and she dreaded that day.

"I know. Finn, don't give up on me ok?" That was the last thing she said to him before walking away.

**xxx**

A knock followed by a very familiar accent brought her to the present. "Rory open the door."


	5. Reunions Pt 1 Rory, Finn, and Elena

**Chapter 5**

**Reunions part 1**

**(Rory, Finn, and Elena)**

**A/N: I am sorry that this chapter took so long to publish. My kids were sick and I developed writers block but here it is. Sorry for the shortness of it, the next one will be longer. Please R&R. Enjoy xo TheSilentType1988.**

"Love open the door." Finn called through the door. He was surprised to find that he had been in her grandparents pool house, but with them in London it would be easy for her to stay there. "Rory!" He yelled. The door opened slowly to reveal her standing in the door way. She looked the same as she had at graduation, maybe a little paler like she might be worried or scared. She was wearing a blue sweater a shade darker than her eyes and jeans that hugged her hips. Finn was speechless as he just looked at her. She was still so beautiful.

"Hi." Rory didn't understand why her stomach was filled with butterflies. She took in his shocked expression. The she noticed the little girl he was holding. She was dressed in an off white dress that almost matched the color of Finns sweater. Rory studied her noticing that she looked identical to Finn except for the eyes which mirrored the ones looking at her. She looked at Finn questioningly.

Finn saw the questions in her eyes and answered her by opening his arms. She went into them, it felt to her like a dream. One she had had dozens of times , but she knew it was real. "Oh Rory, you have no idea how many times I have dreamed of this, feeling you back in my arms with our little girl with us." He had spent much of the past year thinking of no one but her and their daughter. He'd given up being a playboy after telling Logan and watching her walk away. He pulled away and she looked at him, "It's okay I am just thought you would like to hold our daughter." She nodded. "okay then. This is your mommy. She loves you very much." Finn tells her.

Rory wraps her arms around the little girl she hadn't had the courage to see since she was six weeks old. She buried her face in her daughters hair and whispered, "Oh Elena I am so sorry I left you. I promise never to leave you and daddy again." She could feel Finns eyes burning into her with unanswered questions and she knew she would have to answer them soon. But at that moment they were both stunned into silence as a little bell like voice rang into the room.

"Mama love Dada?" They looked at her in amazement.

"When we picked her up Jess said she didn't say words just sounds and signs" Finn whispered still in shock.

"I am so sorry Finn. I robbed you of so much with her. And I robbed her of her parents. We missed so much because of me. How can we get passed this? Can you ever forgive me and what I did to our family?" Rory was crying.

"I forgive you Rory. You told me not to give up on you and I didn't. I knew one day that you would come home or that Steph would get angry with me and demand to know what was going on." He said although the last part was a joke because that's what Steph had done."Just don't leave again. I'm not sure I could get past losing you a second time."

"No never." She tightened her grip on her daughter with one arm while reaching for Finn's hand with the other one. She finds his hand and squeezes asking, "Where do we go from here?"

"I don't know Love. Are you ready to come back and be a family? Can you handle being a parent?" Finn didn't want to push her but he was ready to be with her, to have her their when he wakes every morning.

"Yes I am ready. All that's left now is to see if everyone else will forgive me. But today I just want to be with you and our daughter." They left the pool house and went to the park where they played with Elena and talked about their future. When they left the park it occurred to Finn that he didn't have any baby furniture and so they went shopping for that and some clothes since Elena's were in Stars Hollow and Rory's were in the pool house. After they were done shopping they ate at an Italian restaurant then went home. After they set up Elena's bassinet and laid her down for bed they went into the living room with coffee. After a minute of silence they started talking.

"So are you going to go back to the pool house or do you want to stay here? I figured since we picked you up some stuff while we were shopping you could stay." Finn said. His eyes pleaded with Rory, begging her to stay. He didn't want to wake up alone again not after the day perfect they'd had.

"I'll stay. I don't really want to be away from Elena or you right now." Rory said. Something was bugging her though Finn could tell. He waited while she collected her thoughts. Finally she started to talk, "Finn I'm scared I want to make it right with everyone, but I don't want to do it alone." When she finish she looked at Finn her eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"I'll be right there, don't worry. We can go slow just start with the gang . Steph, Colin, Rose , and Logan if you want." Although he couldn't really see Rose coming, she hadn't been particularly fond of Rory. Not after Finn started paying her attention anyway.

"Sure we can extend the invite to all of them, but I don't know who will come. Rose didn't really talk to me and Logan, well you know." Finn did know, graduation, that's what she was referring too. "But at least I know that Colin will come with Steph at least if he wants to sleep in a normal bed." Rory chucked at the thought of tiny Steph throwing Colin out of their room.

"It will be fine Love. Now lets go to bed." They went to their room and Rory changed into the pj's she had bought earlier. They were blue and white with glitter thread on the seams of the alternating stripes. Finn laughed.

"Do you have any regular pajamas?" he asked. Rory looked up at him and grinned.

"Whats a normal pair of pajamas?" She climbed into bed and waited for him to climb in. As Finn crawled in bed he pulled her close and heard her sigh and for the first time in a year he felt whole, like nothing could go wrong of course there was always tomorrow.

Rory's mind, which had been racing thinking of tomorrow and the lunch and talking with people she hadn't seen in a year. Of having to explain the little girl who looks like Finn with her eyes, calmed when Finn's arms snaked around her. She knew she'd finally found home and that she'd be okay as long as Finn was with her.

**A/n: No this is not the end. Rory still has to see her friends and then her parents. So stay tuned for all the drama that is to come on Secrets of a Hayden. (Reviews help. Tell me what you think so I can improve the story all suggestions considered.)**


	6. Reunions Pt 2 Steph, Colin, and Logan

**Reunions Pt. 2 **

**(Steph, Colin, and Logan)**

_**A/N: I am SO sorry that this chapter took as long as it did. I was almost done with it then the holidays started and all of a sudden any extra time I had went to keeping my oldest (who is 3) out from under the tree. I hope y'all will forgive me. I'd like to give a recommendation for all of us PDLD lovers: **__**gypsykl79 and her story Wide Open Future. It's excellent. Well enough prattle on with the chapter.**_

Rory awoke with a start to hearing a baby starting to whimper, sitting up she looked around, 'Where am I?' she thought to herself. At that moment her mind registered the deeply tanned arms around her waist and she turned to see Finn starting to stir at the noise Elena was making. What had transpired the day before came back full force, Steph and Finn had showed up with Elena, sometime during Rory recovering from shock and actually speaking Steph had snuck out. Right then Elena decided to start crying. "Finn I have to get up Elena is crying, I have to go get her." She felt his arms retract and she got up and went to her. Rory picked up her daughter looking into her own blue eyes saying, "It's ok Elena Mommy's here.

"So is Daddy." Finn said from the doorway where he had been watching. Rory jumped when she heard his voice. "Do you want some coffee Kitten?"

"Always, thank you Finn."Rory followed him to the kitchen with Elena. She watched him wander around the kitchen getting things for coffee. Once the coffee was set to brewing he turned to her and held his arms out for his daughter.

"So where did our princess get her name?" Finn had wondered if there was a story behind her name, because usually with the youngest Gilmore-Hayden there would be.

Rory blushed, " It was one of Jess' cousins names. I didn't have any names ready, seeing as how I didn't want to know the sex of the baby until she was born. I could only think up boy names, so Jess gave me a list of his girl cousins and some from a baby name book. Elena was the prettiest." She looked at Finn wondering if he would be upset that she had stole this from him.

Finn felt a pang of jealousy. Jess had been there, had helped her give birth and pick the name. For a fleeting second he wondered if Jess had cut the cord but decided it didn't matter that they were here with him now. But he was also very grateful that Jess had kept Elena safe. "That's a nice thought Kitten. What is here middle name? I assume her last name is Gilmore-Hayden."

Rory looked at him. She had been sure that he would have been upset. " Her middle name is Renae and her last name is Morgan. So that would make her Elena Renae Morgan. I wanted her to have a piece of you. I hope you don't mind." She looked him in the eyes and saw they were shining with pride.

"It is perfect. Thank you." Finn was amazed at how strong she had been. Yes, she had made some bad choices but at least she corrected those.

Rory was relieved, but that feeling only lasted for a moment as she realized she couldn't hide behind Finn anymore. "I guess we should go call the others, invite them for lunch." Finn looked at her and could see she was scared. He felt bad for her.

"I will make the calls. You go shower and give Elena a bath. I will let you know who is coming and what time." Finn was fairly certain he saw relief flash in her eyes before she turned and went to the kitchen.

As she went into the kitchen she looked to Elena "Lets get you a bottle for after your bath." The little girl just looked at her mother with bright eyes and a toothless smile. An hour later, with Elena in her playpen in the room, Rory stepped under the scalding spray of the water, wondering who was gonna come to lunch. Steph was an automatic yes, and since Colin was with her then Steph would make him come. Logan and Rose were the only wild cards. Rose and her had never been particularly close so if she didn't come it would be no big loss. But Logan she didn't know if she could face him, but she wanted him to come so they could get over this mountain and maybe get to a place they could be friends again. Maybe. After about forty-five minutes in the shower she got out. Wrapped in a towel she padded into her room to see Elena asleep on one of the stuffed animals that she carried around with her. In this case it was her stuffed hippo. As Rory stood there looking at her daughter she was amazed at how much of Finn was in her. You could only tell Rory was her mother when her eyes were open.

"Resourceful isn't she?" Rory jumped hearing Finn whisper in her ear. She turned and saw that he had used the other bathroom to shower and shave. He was wearing a black cashmere sweater and black slacks. He looked like a god to her. She walk to the closet looking through all of the clothes she had purchased while out yesterday. She pulled out an ice blue dress and blue ballet flats. When she finished dressing she brushed her hair deciding to leave it down and put on some gloss and mascara. She looked at herself in the full length mirror and hoped that she looked ok. She could hear Finn on the phone in another room so she let her mind wander.

Finn was in the guest room on the phone, "Steph, Love! Rory and I are having a small reunion at our place and we were wondering if you would like to come." Even though he knew the answer he still wasn't prepared for the shriek that came with it.

"EEEEEEE!! Absolutely, Colin is coming too so make room. Sorry for disappearing on y'all yesterday it just seemed like all of you really needed some time." Steph rambled on. " What time is this thing anyway, and who else is coming?"

"I was going to call Logan and Rose." Finn answered her honestly no since in hiding the fact that Logan might be there.

"Rose won't be there, she's in Italy. I think she gonna move there, but thats another conversation for another time. Did you say Logan? Are you sure you want him there, around Elena and Rory?" Steph questioned worried about and angry Logan mixing with single malt scotch.

"Yes, Steph I'm sure. Rory wants me to at least try and don't worry the house is dry." He had made sure of it this morning while Rory was in the shower.

"I never thought I would hear Finn Morgan that his house was dry, but any way go call Logan. Colin and I will see you at one. We love you Finn, give Rory a hug for me." With that Steph hung up.

Finn sighed and got ready to make a call that he hadn't made in a year.

Logan looked at his ringing phone, seeing the number he sighed and answered, "Huntzberger."

"Logan it's Finn now before you hang up listen. Rory is back. She and I are having a reunion and want you to come. It would mean a lot to Rory. If you want to come be here at one. It's your choice Huntz. Thanks for listening bye." Finn closed his phone without waiting for an answer.

Now to tell Rory the results. Walking back across the hall he stopped at the door and saw her at the sitting at the vanity looking in the mirror. He walked over to here and pulled her into his arms. He feels her relax and sigh. "Whats wrong Love?"

She looked at him, "I'm just worried about the reunion and how they will act around me and Elena. I don't want to lose any more friends."

"It will be fine Love. Steph and Colin are coming for sure. Rose has moved to Italy and Logan got an invite but I don't know if he is coming. Now lets go make something for our guests to eat when they get here." Finn grabbed the baby monitor as they went to the kitchen to prepare.

At one o'clock the doorbell rang. "I'll go get the door, you go get Elena." Finn said as he went to answer the door. As soon as he opened the door he was attack by the petite blond who flung her arms around his shoulders. As soon as he disentangled himself from Steph he shook Colin's hand. "You both look good thank you for coming."

As they walk in Colin asks "Wheres Rory?" He was anxious to see her. They had a lot to catch up on.

"I'm right here." She announced as she came around the corner with Elena on her hip. "Hello friends."

Colin who had looked up to greet Rory choked on his words. He looked from the little girl she was holding to Finn and then to her. "Who is that?" He managed to get past the lump in his throat.__ As soon as he asked this he saw Rory's confidence slip. He knew who it was but before he could correct himself a voice that noone thought they would hear rang through the air with the answer.

"That, Colin is Finn and Rory's daughter. I'd tell you her name but I don't know it." Logan said this with a harshness that didn't reach his eyes. The facade he had trying to hold together failing, seeing the three of them. He realized he had been wrong to act the way he had.

"Yes our daughter, Elena Renae Morgan." Rory stated as she recovered from seeing Logan in her foyer. She handed Elena to Finn who promptly lost him to Steph. "Can I get anyone a water or a soda. We don't have any alcohol sorry." She took everyone's drink order and smiled at Steph who was whispering to Elena about her "Auntie" Steph and "spoiling her rotten". She went to the kitchen and got everyone's drink. On the way out Finn stopped her. "Are you sure you want to do this Kitten?"

"Yes I do. I just want us to all be friends again." With that she went to the living room and handed out drinks. As she was finishing Colin asked, "Rory why did you leave? Couldn't you trust us not to hate you?"

Rory sighed she had known this would come up she just didn't think it would have come up so soon. "Colin, Steph, Logan, Finn," she looked at each one of them as she said their names, "I left because I was scared you all would judge me for keeping Elena. I wanted to trust you but I also didn't want to uproot any ones life by being an unwanted burden. I wanted you all to have the chance to succeed with out the loser friend who is all needy." she finished with tears in her eyes, while everyone spoke up at once.

"Rory how could you think that?" this from Steph.

"Love please you wouldn't have been a burden." Finn said.

"Your like a sister I wouldn't have minded." Colin stated.

"You can believe that Ace. Even though I was angry and hurt I still cared." This from Logan.

Then suddenly the room was quiet as Rory looked at her friends tears pouring down her face. "Thank you for accepting me and our daughter into your lives. You have no idea how good it feels and how much I missed you guys. I love all of you."

They looked at her all feeling something different. Finn was proud of her for being strong and coming home. Steph was relieved to have her friend back and couldn't wait to spend time with her and little Elena. Colin shared Finns pride in her, he knew she must have overcome a lot of emotional pain to be able to be here today. Logan felt as though it was his fault for her leaving. She'd been so sweet all the time but he really should have considered how she was feeling when she left. But Logan was just happy that she was home. Yes, he still loved her but he saw how happy Finn made her.

Finally after they ate and played with Elena, everyone made plans to meet up next week. Steph and Colin left first with the promise of calling tomorrow. Logan hung back wanting to talk to Finn.

"Hey Finn I am sorry for how I acted back then, I was a jerk." Logan was looking at the floor as he said this guilt making face flush.

"Logan, what's done is done. Things are good now. Let's just be happy she is hope and support her ok?" Finn said forgiving Logan in so many words.

Logan looked from Rory, who was holding Elena to Finn. Who at that moment was looking at them. Logan realized that they were meant to be. "Well I am headed out. Will I see y'all next week?" he asked.

"Yes Logan please come and bring someone so you don't feel awkward." Rory was the first to speak, and the off shocked both the bouts who had to pick their jaws up off the floor. Rory just grinned and told Elena something about "easy to confuse silly boys".

"Ok then see ya next week then." With that Logan left closing the front door.

"Well," Finn started turning to Rory, "It's time for Stars Hollow."

Rory looked at Finn and sighed, "Ok first we call Jesse, the we call Mom and Dad."

"Ok let's get started." Finn said giving Elena and Rory a hug.

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm not usually a beggar for reviews but please a couple would be good. And I mean REAL ones. Anywho, have a wonderful time and hopefully I will have ch 7 out soon. Get prepared for Stars Hollow.**_


	7. Reunions Pt 3 Lorelai, Chris, and Jess

**Reunions Pt.3**

**(Lorelai, Christoper, and Jess)**

**A/N: SO sorry for the delay I had to get a new laptop, my other one over heated and I couldn't get it to turn on. This is also the last chapter, I tried to think of a way to extend it but my muse left me. Thank you for waiting, now on to the story.**

Stars Hollow- The Hayden House.

"Mmm coffee." Lorelai grumbled as she walked into the kitchen. Paul Anka was standing guard outside the door that held her daughters childhood. "Aww Paul Anka, why are you doing this now?" To Lorelai, it seemed like he was trying to tell her something. At that moment Chris entered the kitchen, "Good morning Lore. What's up with Paul Anka.?"

"I don't know, he's just sitting there who knows, maybe he will move later." She left to go up stairs to get ready for work. They had a wedding at the Dragonfly and with the menu changes that kept coming Sookie was bound to murder someone. More than likely it would be Michel who had become more annoying as this had progressed. As she was getting ready to leave the phone rang, figuring it was her mother who'd been calling once a day since Rory had disappeared to ask her a hundred questions, she let the machine get it.

Rory had been awake since 5 AM working on what she was gonna say to her parents, and how she was gonna thank Jess. After watching Elena sleep for an hour, then showering, dressing, getting coffee, and checking her email, she decided she had put it off long enough. She dialed the number that had been the same since she could remember. As Rory sat with the phone ringing in her ear, Finn entered the kitchen and gave her a kiss and went to pour a cup of coffee. Rory for the machine, "Hey you have reached Lorelai and Christoper Hayden leave a message and we will get back to you." Sighing she left a message, "Hey Mom, I have some news and want to see you I will be in town for the weekend. Please call me back." She let her number and hung up. She looked and Finn with tears in her eyes. "I'm scared Finn."

Finn looked at her, "Kitten it will be ok. I know your mom, she loves you and she will forgive you, especially when she sees her beautiful granddaughter.

"I hope so Finn, I hope so." Rory said as she went to pack for a weekend in Stars Hollow.

Jess was writing at his desk when his phone rang. "This is Jess."

"Hey Jess it's Rory. Finn, Elena, and I are going to be in town this weekend, can we bunk in your spare room?" Rory held her breath waiting for him to tell her to jump off a bridge.

Jess sat there shocked he was stunned but quickly spoke up, "Yes sure. I'd love to see Elena again and catch up with you and Finn. How is she anyway?" Jess wanted to ask her so many questions but refrained because he really wanted to see her and didn't want to make her wary about coming.

"Thank you Jess, we should be there in a couple of hours. Thank you again Jess."

Jess hung up and left for Luke's. He walking into the diner and headed for the counter, as he sat down Luke came out of the back, and upon seeing Jess got a cup of coffee and took it to him. Jess looked around, looking for the town gossips trying to avoid them, and motioned for him to lean closer. "Rory's coming back this weekend."

Luke shot up and in an elavated voice questioned,"Rory's coming home? For good?" Right at that moment Lorelai walked into Luke's for a cup of coffee and heard what Luke had practically yelled.

In a loud upset tone Lorelai asked, "What? Rory? She's coming home? How did you find that out?"

Jess looked up from the coffee he was trying to melt into and said, " She called me about half an hour ago saying she was gonna be he in a couple of hours."

Lorelai pulled out her cell and called the house to check her messages. Luke saw the look on her face and didnt even point at the sign like normally would have. Lorelai's face paled at as she listened to the message that Rory was coming home. Her first thought was that she had to tell Chris that their baby was coming home. As she hung up she looked at Luke and Jess with a shine in her eyes that they hadn't seen in a year, and said "She's coming home." She turned and left forgetting the coffee she had come in for and went straight to the Dragonfly to tell Chris the news.

Jess paid Luke for the coffee with a promise to keep him posted and went to his house to await the arrival for his best friend and her family.

At the Dragonfly Inn Lorelai ran into the lobby, "Michel have you seen Chris?"

Michel looked up from the computer he was typing on, "You mean have I seen the man who pretends to do things around here but doesnt really do anything?"

Lorelai looked pointedly at Michel, "I DON'T HAVE TIME WHERE IS CHRIS?"

Michel who was slightly taken aback said, " He came in about a half hour ago, he went to kitchen with Sookie."

"Thank you," Lorelai said running into the kitchen, "Chris, I just checked the messages and and heard one from Rory she is coming for the weekend. She says she has something to show us. I don't care what it is. Our baby is coming home Chris."

Chris stood there the shock evident on his face, just taking it all in. It had been a year since they had seen her. He was going to see his daughter. "Lore what are we gonna do? What are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know I guess we just see." Lorelai said thinking about when she would see her daughter and what the news was.

Half an hour outside of Stars Hollow Rory was panicking what has possessed her to call her mother? She had been fine for a year but she had missed her. Finn spared her a look and saw the look on her face. Smiling to himself he asked, "Need some water Dear?"

Rory gave a strained laugh, "No but coffee sounds great right now." She pulled out her phone and texted Jess,

_Going to Luke's for coffee, wanna meet us there?- Rory_

Jess felt his phone vibrate alerting him to a message. He read it and answered,

_Sure I'll tell Luke that we are gonna borrow the apartment. - Jess_

Finn crossed into Stars Hollow shortly after getting the reply and they headed to the diner. They got lucky as the only patron was Kirk, who thankfully was to worried about his food to pay attention to anything else. They made it upstairs without anyone seeing a miracle in this little town.

Jess listened to them walk up the stairs and down the hall. He got up after the first knock. "Hey Rory, Finn." He nodded to each as he spoke their name. "Hey Princess." He said to Elena, "Back so soon?" Jess held his arms out and Laughed when her arms tightened around her fathers neck. "She knows her daddy doesn't she?"

Rory watched the interaction between her best friend and her boyfriend and realized she missed living in Stars Hollow. She walk over to Jess and hugged him. As she held the hug she whispered in his ear, "Thank you for taking carte of Elena, you are a great man and I am grateful you are in our lives."

Finn watched the interaction and know that he wanted to bring her home. "Rory can I ask you a question?" Finn asked after the two friends had come apart.

"Yea what is wrong Finn?" Rory asked scared of what he was gonna ask.

"Would you like to move back to Stars Hollow?" He looked at her with all sincerity. She was looking at her with tears in her eyes and nodded, happy she had another piece of good news to share with her parents.

Sitting at home Lorelai Hayden was slowly talking herself into calling her daughter when there was a knock at the door. "I got it Lore." Christoper said as he walked to the door. As he opened it and lookeed at who was there he was momentarily speechless. "Lore I think you need to come here."

Lorelai got up and walked into the hallway and stopped. There in the doorway was her daughter holding a sleeping little girl with pigtails and was accompanied by a very exotic looking man. She was shocked to say the least. Then the emotional floos gates opened and she felt anger at her leaving, fear for what was to come, but the one that she felt the strongest was love for her one and only child. Then as all the questions started to fill her mind and spill out of her mouth unfiltered, the words that Rory said next silenced her.

"Mom I've missed you, I am so sorry for everything and I will anser all your questions I promise. But first can I just have a hug?" She passed Elena to Finn, stepped inside her childhood home and was enveloped by the arms of the one woman who meant the most to her.

As Lorelai wrapped her arms around her daughter she started to cry. "God Rory I have missed you so much."

Chris watched with tears in his eyes thinking how much he had missed his little girl when a whimper from behind him brought him back to the present. As he turned to take in Finn and Elena he asked, " Um Rory, I hate to interrupt this moment but who are they?"

After the hugs and introductions of Finn were complete they sat in the living room silence had settled over them and they could hear Elena's little snores as she slept oblivious to her surroundings. Rory was the first to speak, "Mom and Dad I know that this past year has been hard on you both but it was necessary in order for me to get myself put back together. In that time I had a lot to think about and to do." She paused to take a drink and a breath. "Mom, Dad, Elena is my daughter, and Finn is her father." She waited for them to respond, while holding her breath.

"I'm a grandma? But I am to young, to beautiful." Lorelai said with a smile on her face. "May I hold her?"

Chris was speechless for a moment. Then he spoke, "She's beautiful. One question, why would you hide from us?"

" I didn't want you to be disappointed in me." She answered in a small voice.

Chris looked at her, "Never honey. I hope you never feel that way again."

"But mom had me young and I just didn't want to seem like a disappointment. I couldn't have dealt with it if I had thought that you both were upset with me." Rory finished on one breath looking at her parents then turned to Finn grabbing his hand.

"Aw baby you are so naieve even in your smarts. I love you for that. You still did things I never did, graduating high school and college, and you went to Europe twice. Baby girl you could never have disappoint me." Lorelai said bouncing Elena on her lap.

Finn watched family display and was glad she had this here. He was glad to bring her back to this. Which is what prompted him to speak for the first time since the initial introductions, "Lorelai, Christoper I have something I would like to tell you. I have been looking at places in Stars Hollow and with your blessing I would love to bring my family here."

The Hayden's looked at Finn with grins on their faces, Chris was the first to speak. "Absolutely. I will help you find a good place."

Rory looked at her mother, "What do you think Mom?"

Lorelai looked at them, "Of course I would love to have you close by."

Finn and Rory looked at each other and knew everything would be ok.

**Thank You for reading I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
